Small Bump
by just a liar
Summary: They didn't know if it would be a burden for life, if it would be forgotten or if Brittany stop blaming herself.They would try again.But the most important thing was that Blade or Valerie Lopez-Pierce wouldn't be forgotten. Warning!Miscarriage Songfic with "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran.
1. Losing so much

Hey there (:

This is sad Future songfic with "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran.

Brittana, as always.

I'm currently writing a Hp/Glee one-shot and later on I'll update other stories; don't hate me D:

* * *

It was simple, yet complicated.

After 2 years of marriage, Brittany began talking about… descendants.

_You were just a small bump unborn in 4 months you are brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll Hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can,  
but for now you're a scan of my unmade plans, a small bump,  
In 4 months you're brought to life  
_

Every time the word "baby" appeared in the conversation, Santana would either choke on her food or freeze; It had happened at least 10 times and one of them in their monthly meeting of the Glee Club.

"Yeah, you know, it will have Santana's attitude and my eyes" Brittany said dreamily

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked dumbfounded as she picked a slice of bread

"You know, silly! Our baby!"

It only took five seconds for hell to break loose.

A choking Santana who needed the Heimlich maneuver, a cackling Puck and Quinn and a confused Brittany.

"I'll never let you forget this, Lopez" Puck said while laughing and falling down the floor

"Me neither" Quinn added as she wrapped an arm around Rachel

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me I'll put my future in you  
_

It continued like that for a while, until Brittany dared to ask; Santana managed to choke out she wasn't ready, but the instant she said that, she knew she had said the wrong thing.

Brittany just laughed it off saying she wasn't either, but Santana knew her wife so well.

After some days of depression, Santana accepted just to stop the sadness in her wife's face.

The rest is a blur of Brittany screaming, being tackled to their rug, showered with kisses and later on being dragged to the hospital.

_Cos you are my one, and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
oh you are my one and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
and You'll be alright_

As soon as they got there, Brittany established she'd be carrying.

Santana couldn't help but oblige and shrugged when the doctor looked at them expectantly.

He explained them about the union of ovules and the creation of life.

"Miracle" Santana breathed out as they got out of the hospital.

Brittany had already been inseminated and she smiled with Santana's dreamy face.

"Our little Miracle" Brittany replied as she led Santana's hand to her soon-to-be-bump

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin,  
With a smile like hers,  
and a dimple beneath your chin,  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
eyelids closed to be soon opened, wide a small bump,  
in 4 months you will open your eyes_

It was supposed to be a surprise, but some of the members started to notice some things:

The first fact was that Brittany began to clean the house and do house chores (things Santana would normally do), known as the nesting instinct. Secondly, she seemed even more forgetful, comparing her with her usual self. And last but not least, she would sometimes snap at them, and surprisingly at Santana. Seconds later, she was weeping softly and asking Santana to carry her home.

"So whipped" Puck muttered and earned himself the middle finger as Santana carried her wife towards the car

In the 14th week, everyone knew for sure.

As they were entering the Lopez-Pierce House, they all heard Brittany screaming.

"San! Come here quickly! It is kicking!"

In a flash, Santana hurried to the living room and kneeled next to Brittany's bump.

"He's a quick one! They usually start kicking in the 22nd week!"

"How are you sure it's a boy?" Brittany asked grinning

"Oh, you know, motherly senses"

The Club stared at them quietly as the two interacted.

Puck huffed and handed a 50 dollar bill to Quinn.

"Got ya" the blonde whispered as Rachel nuzzled into her neck

_And I'll hold you tightly; I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you  
_

"Boys names" Brittany said as she tapped the table with the pen.

"Kyle."

"No."

"Liam."

"Still a no"

"So… How about Anakin Skywalker? It's a great name you know. Against the dark force and all." Santana joked and finally got the blonde to laugh

"Really?" Brittany asked as she regained her composure

"I swear I'm serious." Santana bowed with her right hand up and her left one in her chest

Brittany laughed again and smiled softly.

"What is it?"

"I just… I love you."

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany's nose.

"Love you more."

"Nuh uh"

"Hell yeah"

It began with just a peck on the lips, a caress in the neck and ended with a sweet lady kisses session.

When Santana parted for air, Brittany growled possessively and forced her lips back and rolled them over.

Santana _finally _found herself enjoying the pregnancy hormones.

Some more kissing later, Santana is finally allowed to talk.

"Blade" Santana whispers as if it was a realization

Brittany can just smile in approval.

"Ok, girls names"

"Kate"

"It sounds like the TV Show _Lost._ So… no."

"Fleur"

"Too French."

"Elizabeth"

"Too English"

"Valerie"

Santana can't believe Brittany's smile can get any brighter.

_Cos you are my one and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
Oh, you are my one and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
And you'll be alright  
_

Santana wakes up and yawns lazily.

She hears Brittany showering, so she keeps up with her routine.

As she reaches her calendar, she marks with a cross the actual day.

"5 months, or less, to go" she exhales happily

Her thoughts are interrupted as a blood curling scream is heard.

She rushes to the bathroom and the scene she finds is horrifying.

There's blood everywhere and Brittany is in the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't feel it! It was kicking a second ago but I tripped and it stopped!"

Santana shushed her as she led her as quickly as she could to the hospital.

_You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be,  
Right in front of me for a couple weeks,  
So I can keep you safe  
_

It's incredible how things can change in a matter of seconds.

She was a soon to be mother and then… well, and then she was not.

Santana sat down into the cold waiting room as she waited for the news about the condition of her wife; they said she wasn't allowed to see her due to the "emotional pressure" and asked her to be comprehensive.

"Idiots. Don't you understand I'm living exactly the same?"

Just then, she saw a flash of yellow and a pair of strong arms held her close.

"Quinn…" Santana sobbed as she clung to her best friend

"I know. I know."

Soon, her friends were embracing her and telling her comforting words.

"_No comforting words will stop this pain" _she thought as the doctor finally called her and her friends

_Cos you are my one and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
Ohh you are my one, and only,  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,  
And you'll be alright  
_

As they walked down the hall, she found what she had tried to avoid.

"Nursery" Santana said sadly

The rest of the way was quiet, until she reached her wife's room.

Small sobs were heard and they broke Santana's heart.

She opened the door in a rush and headed immediately to hug her wife.

"It's alright" She said as one hand held her back and another her arm.

Her friends stayed outside, watching them intently.

"It's alright" She repeated hoping that saying it twice would make it true

Nails dug into her skin, but she was too preoccupied in her Brittany's pain she didn't care even when they drew some blood.

The same cycle repeated itself for some time, until there were no more tears to cry and no more blood to bleed.

"I'll love you" Brittany muttered and drew Santana closer (if it was even possible)

"I love you more"

There was no "Nuh uh", they were too broken to do that.

They didn't know if it would be a burden for life, if it would be forgotten or if Brittany stop blaming herself.

They would try again.

But the most important thing was that Blade or Valerie Lopez-Pierce wouldn't be forgotten.

_You're just a small bump unborn just four months then torn from life,  
and Maybe you were needed up there but we're still un-aware as why._

* * *

Too sad?

I hope it was well written.

Review (:


	2. Two made from Love

Hey!

This is the final chapter for this fic, I will surely make another fic later on about the kids from the ex-New Directions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and added it to favorites.

I'm sorry for not mentioning you, but I don't think I will in theses next updates; I would need to search in my email account, so… no

Hope you like it!

* * *

Brittany is broken.

She knows Santana's like that too, but she can't help but blame herself for everything.

The next few weeks are pure torture for both of them.

Brittany usually wakes up in the middle of the night imagining a baby crying and when she realizes it's not real, she's the one who cries; Santana is the one who holds her in her arms tightly whispering comforting words that don't really help.

Their friends try to help and they appreciate it, but nothing will make it better and everyone knows it.

Everything gets worse when Mike and Tina announce their going to have a baby.

Everyone is excited and the Lopez-Pierce congratulates the couple, but they both know and feel the pain in the other's heart.

They have developed a new routine.

A routine that finally helps them to advert their thoughts from what happened.

They have breakfast together and spend as much time they can together until Santana has to go to work.

Brittany spends the rest of the day doing different activities: Jogging, Meeting their friends regularly, Cleaning the House, Cooking and many others.

When Santana comes back from work they direct themselves to the kitchen and have dinner, then they watch a movie until Brittany falls asleep (she's always the one who sleeps in the middle of the film) and then Santana carries her to the bedroom just to have a heated kissing session and then going to sleep.

It's okay.

It works.

It's… healthy?

No, it's everything but healthy.

It is slowly destroying them, but they know they have each other's backs so they don't worry about that for the moment.

They currently in the last step of the day, limbs tangled, lips pressed to each other, succumbing to the other.

But then, the phone rings making Santana jump.

Brittany growls possessively as Santana tries to reach the phone.

"Leave it" the blonde orders as she begins kissing the Latina's neck

"It must be something important if they are calling this late" Santana says with difficulty as the kisses get lower and lower

Santana just nods and incoherent yes as the phone stops ringing, but when it starts again she tries to answer.

Brittany huffs and lets her hands wander on the Latina's body just to be stopped by the Latina herself.

"I'm sorry babe, as much as I'm enjoying this; I can't let them wait anymore"

As Santana answers the phone Brittany just frowns madly, no one ever interrupted their session of sweet lady kisses and lived to tell it.

"Hey Lady Face, you are calling at 3:30 and are interrupting me from getting sweet lady kisses so this must be important" Santana jokes earning a giggle from Brittany, but everything stops being funny when she see's color drain from Santana's face

A couple of seconds later with no answer from Santana makes Brittany worry.

"Are you okay Santana?" Brittany hears Kurt ask

"Yeah, I'm okay. We'll be right there" Santana replies before hanging up abruptly

Before Brittany can ask what's going on, she gets an answer she wished she hadn't got.

"Tina's water broke"

They rush to the hospital as everyone else and meet a pale Kurt being calmed down by Blaine.

As they get there Kurt begins rambling for a good two minutes.

The only words Brittany makes out are: "Talking", "A second later" "Liquid" and "Panicking"; so she guessed they were talking and suddenly Tina's water broke and they all began to panic.

The whole ex-New Directions spend the next hours pacing around until they are allowed to Tina's room.

What they see is absolutely cute, the Cohen-Chang or Chang Cohen-Chang family (or whatever the name must be) is all smiles and happiness.

Everyone takes turns to see the new little boy of the Next Generation of the New Directions.

"Destined to be a football player, singer and awfully skilled dancer" Mike says and everyone laughs

"Expect one from every one of us next" Finn says before he realizes what he just said

They all turn around to see Brittany's reaction, but she's already out the room.

Santana apologizes profusely and she follows Brittany.

To say Finn fucked it up stays too short, and he's sure there will be another "let's all hate Finn" law for the next weeks.

Brittany starts running, running so fast she hardly even realizes she's got lost.

She stops, but she doesn't worry, cause she knows Santana will find her; and yes she indeed was found, but they meet in the last place they wanted to.

The Nursery a place that_ haunted_ them so much they didn't dare to even think about it.

Haunted.

Not anymore.

"I want to try again" Brittany mumbles as Santana wraps her arms around her

Santana nods as she tiptoes and kisses the blonde.

They seal a silent pact.

It doesn't matter what happens next, they'll be together no matter what.

* * *

Twins.

Santana and Brittany have two beautiful daughters.

Everything is joy and happiness; they now understand how Mike and Tina felt.

The Glee Club has an emergency meeting to decide the names.

It is all disorder and at least an hour and a half have passed and no name has been reached.

It's Puck's time to talk and he scans the room to have some ideas.

"Lucy"

Quinn frowns.

"Maria!"

Santana frowns.

"Billy Bob?"

Everyone frowns at Puck and he just shrugs his arms

"Think Puck! This is serious!" Rachel urges as she comes up with names

"I know, I know, but thinking in names is difficult!"

Silence prevails until Puck's mutters softly.

"If I had been a girl, they would have named me Naomi"

Eyes widen with realization; the first name has been found.

Finn pats Puck's back excitedly because he finally had a brilliant idea.

Another half an hour later it's Rachel's turn and every name she says is responded with grunts from everyone(except from Quinn who smiles brightly at her).

"Rachel!"

"Barbra"

"Wendy"

When all hope seems lost, Rachel screams a name.

"Amy!"

Everything makes sense.

Amy Winehouse sang Valerie, and well, Valerie was one of her favorite songs and the possible name of their last baby.

Everyone nods and finally the meeting ends.

Naomi and Amy Lopez-Pierce have a great future before them, as so the rest of the Glee Club kids.

* * *

I know you liked it! Well... I don't, but just review :)


End file.
